


candle browsing

by maddierae



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, at bed bath and beyond, candle browsing, cute right, i love them, let’s pretend they don’t know each other and this is how they meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierae/pseuds/maddierae
Summary: it’s seven in the morning and ashley’s looking at candles.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	candle browsing

* * *

Ashley gently brought the purple candle up to her nose, inhaling the supposedly lavender scent.

“Gross! Definitely not.” Her nose wrinkled and her face scrunched up in distaste.

“Lavender fields” smelt nothing like lavender and instead just smelt like old wax with a hint of flowery perfume. She set the candle down so it could rejoin it’s candle family on the ‘for sale’ table. Fifty percent off indeed. None of the others looked particularly promising as her eyes skated over the labels. Wait. What was the name of that white one? “Vanilla Cupcake” smelt decent, but Ashley guessed that nothing could emulate the smell of actual fresh baked vanilla cupcakes. Tis a shame. Ashley shrugged, and was about to put the candle back before-

“Vanilla Cupcake just didn’t do it for you, huh?”

Ashley jumped, nearly dropping the hunk of wax. She scrambled as she searched for the owner of the sudden voice. She locked eyes with a tall blonde man, who had some of the prettiest blue eyes you’ve ever had the pleasure of looking into. Even through his glasses, they seemed to stare into her soul. Okay, maybe that was a tad bit overdramatic. He was very, very handsome though.

“Uh,” Ashley looked down at the candle in her hand. “It’s not my favorite. Fresh Cut Roses is pretty good, and I like Strawberry Lemon.”

The man nodded thoughtfully.

“What’s your favorite candle flavor?”

Ashley cringed inwardly. _Flavor?_ It was too early for this. The guy, who pulled off jeans and a green sweater exceptionally well, chuckled.

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to eat the candles. Not judging if you do, though.”

Ashley let out a quiet snort, followed by a helpless giggle. He lightly cocks his head, and something along the lines of curiosity drifts over his face for a moment.

“Scent. I meant scent. I can assure you, I don’t eat candles.”

“Well I told you I wouldn’t judge you if you did.” He said.

Ashley laughed, nodding a little.

“But,” He continued, “To answer your question, it’s Mountain Lodge.”

With a knit brow, Ashley placed the Vanilla Cupcake candle back onto the table. She turned to face the man completely. Her attention was no longer fixated on candle browsing anymore, but instead on the handsome stranger standing in front of her.

“What does a mountain lodge smell like?” She asked, confused on how exactly ‘Mountain Lodge’ was considered a scent.

“A mountain lodge.” He replied, causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

“I don’t know, it smells kinda like wood? It’s literally the only candle I own. I think I got it as a gift three years ago.” He finally answered.

“Interesting.” Ashley quipped. “Though, I must ask, if you’re not a candle enthusiast, what are you doing in Bed Bath and Beyond at seven in the morning?”

The man smiled. It was very attractive.

“I just needed some things. Then I saw you expertly judging candle flavors, and I thought I should introduce myself. My name’s Chris.”

“Ashley. It’s very nice to meet you, Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes mountain lodge is a real candle scent look it up and i’m sorry this isn’t very good i’m not a writer !! i just do this for fun haha


End file.
